prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dash Wilder
| birth_place = Old Fort, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Asheville, North Carolina | billed = Raleigh, North Carolina | trainer = Backyard wrestling WWE Performance Center Matt Bloom (WWE PC) | debut = January 21, 2005 | retired = }} Daniel Marshall Wheeler (May 17, 1987) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Dash Wilder. Along with Scott Dawson, he is one-half of the tag team The Revival. With Dawson, Wilder is a two-time NXT Tag Team Champion and a two-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion. Early life Wheeler was born in 1987 in North Carolina. He lived in Old Fort and Marion, NC during his teenage years. Wheeler attended West McDowell Junior High, where he participated in amateur wrestling. Professional wrestling career Training As many professional wrestlers of his generation, Wheeler grew up as a fan. As early as age 4, Wheeler states he grew up watching matches featuring Hulk Hogan. While in high school, Wheeler was part of a group of friends who all loved professional wrestling. Wheeler and his friends studied pro wrestling closely, following the careers of their favorites. They began mimicking the moves they saw, building their own wrestling ring in a backyard. It was backyard wrestling Wheeler strongly credits as his initial pro wrestling training. Before he was allowed to work inside a pro wrestling ring, Wheeler first served the business he loved by working as a crewman. Wheeler's duties included stacking chairs and building the wrestling rings. By 2005, he was finally allowed to work inside the ring as a wrestler. Early career (2005-2014) Wheeler's first professional match was held on January 21, 2005 in Georgia for the NWA Wildside promotion. Under his ring name Steven Walters, he teamed with Matt Sells in a tag match lost to Billy Buck and Jordan Flyer. Under his real name and the ring name Steven Walters, he went on to spend nine years from 2005 to 2014 wrestling in the National Wrestling Alliance and its NWA-affiliate promotions. He made international appearances for the British-based promotions All Star Wrestling and Preston City Wrestling. While on the American independent circuit, Walters became a one-time WrestleForce Tag Team Champion, one-time Anarchy Wrestling Television Champion and a two-time Anarchy Tag Team Champion. While in WrestleForce, Walters established his tag team work with John Skyler as team The Love Hate Machine. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2014-2017) Wheeler signed with WWE in 2014 and reported to the WWE Performance Center, taking the ring name Dash Wilder. He immediately formed a tag-team with Scott Dawson, with the two performing extensively at live events under the name The Mechanics. The duo made their debut on the July 17, 2014 episode of NXT, losing to Bull Dempsey and Mojo Rawley. The duo made only one further televised appearance in 2014, losing to Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady on the October 23 episode of NXT, but continued to wrestle extensively at house shows. Dawson and Wilder's team resurfaced and picked up their first televised win on the July 29, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Amore and Cassady. The duo were involved in an 8-man tag-team match that was taped prior to NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. At NXT TakeOver: Respect, Dawson and Wilder were defeated in the semi-finals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic by eventual winners Samoa Joe and Finn Bálor. On the October 21 episode of NXT, The Mechanics' ring name was changed to Dash and Dawson. The duo would go on win the NXT Tag Team Championship from The Vaudevillains on the November 11 episode of NXT. They subsequently defended the titles against Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady at NXT TakeOver: London. Beginning in February 2016, the duo began performing under the team name The Revival. The two made their main roster debuts on March 12, 2016 at Roadblock, again successfully defending their championships against Amore and Cassady. On April 1 at NXT TakeOver: Dallas, The Revival lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) but the two won back the titles from American Alpha two months later at NXT TakeOver: The End. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II, The Revival retained the titles against Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. In a rematch at NXT Takeover: Toronto, Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano won the NXT Tag Team Championship in a 2 out of 3 falls match. At NXT TakeOver: Orlando, Wilder and Dawson lost to The Authors of Pain in a triple threat match for the NXT Tag Team Championship, also involving DIY. Main Roster (2017-present) On the April 3 episode of Raw, The Revival answered an open challenge issued by The New Day. The Revival would defeat The New Day, and afterwards attack Kofi Kingston, who was not participating in the match, thus establishing themselves as heels. On July 17, Wilder and Dawson joined the RAW brand and made their debut on Monday Night Raw, defeating the The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy). The following week on July 24, The Revival defeated members of The Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows). On August 4, as part of the Live SummerSlam Heatwave Tour, The Revival embarked on a title hunt, feuding with the WWE RAW Tag Team Champions Cesaro & Sheamus. They were defeated in all three of their title matches over the course of the event tour. Four months later, returning from injuries, The Revival won their return match, defeating Heath Slater & Rhyno on December 18. During the January 15 episode of Raw, The Revival won their first match of the new year, defeating Aaron Solow & Ricky Starks. They won a tag match at the Royal Rumble on January 28, defeating Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. They returned during the 25th Anniversary of Monday Night RAW where they lost to the Balor Club (Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows). They later met in a rematch at the Royal Rumble on January 28, defeating Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. On the following night during Monday Night RAW, The Revival defeated Heath Slater & Rhyno. Returning during the February 5 episode of RAW, The Revival were defeated in a rematch against the Balor Club (Finn Balor & Karl Anderson). The Revival returned during the March 12 episode of RAW, competing in a number 1 contendership battle royal for the Raw Tag Team Championship. The battle royal was eventually won by Braun Strowman. On April 8, both The Revival competed individually during the WrestleMania 34 Kickoff, in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, eventually won by Matt Hardy. The following night on Raw, The Revival competed in a number 1 contendership qualifying match, defeating Balor Club members Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows. The following week during the April 16 episode of RAW, The Revival became the new Number One Contenders after defeating The Deleters Of Worlds (Bray Wyatt & Matt Hardy). On April 27 during the Greatest Royal Rumble, The Revival competed individually against a field of 48 other superstars in the Royal Rumble match that was eventually won by Braun Strowman. The following month, The Revival returned during the May 7 episode of RAW, teaming with Baron Corbin in a tag match, defeating No Way Jose & Titus Worldwide (Apollo Crews & Titus O'Neil). On the May 14 episode of RAW, The Revival were defeated in a rematch against The Deleters Of Worlds. Between RAW show airings, The Revival also engaged The Deleters Of Worlds in house shows for the RAW Tag Team Championship, but remained unsuccessful during the course of the month. The Revival also challenged for their former NXT Tag Team titles during NXT shows but were likewise unsuccessful in their tag team title matches. Returning during the June 4 episode of RAW, The Revival competed in a number 1 Contendership battle royal for the RAW Tag Team Championship but lost to The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel). They returned for the June 18 episode of RAW, in tag team match, losing to Roman Reigns and the returning Bobby Lashley. The following week on RAW, The Revival avenged their loss, defeating Reigns & Lashley. Returning during the July 2 episode of RAW, losing to Reigns & Lashley in a rematch by disqualification. On the July 30 episode of RAW, The Revival defeated the former RAW Tag Team Champions The Deleters Of Worlds. On the August 13 episode of RAW, The Revival competed in a triple threat tag team match against The Deleters Of Worlds and the reigning Tag Team Champions The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel). Neither The Revival nor The Deleters Of Worlds succeeded in winning the titles. Six days later, The Revival met The B-Team in a title rematch during the 2018 SummerSlam Kickoff, but did not succeed in winning the championship. They later met in a non-title rematch held during the August 27 episode of RAW, defeating the reigning champions. By the following month, the tag team debuting as The Show (Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre) became the new RAW Tag Team Champions. The Revival challenged the reigning champions during the September 24 episode of RAW, but did not succeed in defeating the reigning champions. During the October 1 episode of RAW, The Revival lost a match against their previous rivals The B-Team. The Revival returned later in the month during the October 29 episode of RAW, during which they lost a tag match to the Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado). The following month, The Revival returned for the November 12 episode of RAW, during which they competed in a Tag Team Battle Royal that ended in a no-contest finish. They also competed in the night's Survivor Series Qualifying Tag Team Battle Royal eventually won by Bobby Roode & Chad Gable. Six nights later during the Kickoff show of Survivor Series, The Revival competed as part of Team RAW in the Twenty-Man Tag Team Elimination match lost to Team SmackDown LIVE. The following night during the November 19 episode of RAW, The Revival lost a Three-On-Two Handicap match against The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik, Kalisto & Lince Dorado). They finished the month returning for the November 26 episode of RAW, losing a handicap tag team rematch against the Lucha House Party. They returned the following month for the December 17 episode of RAW, during which they won a No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way match, defeating teams AOP (Akam & Rezar), The B-Team and The Lucha House Party. They later challenged the reigning champions Bobby Roode & Chad Gable for the Raw Tag Team titles, but did not succeed in winning the championship. This was their final RAW match of the year. During the following year in 2019, The Revival received further opportunities to challenge for the RAW Tag Team Championship during RAW and WWE Live events. On the February 11 episode of RAW The Revival defeated Bobby Roode & Chad Gable to become new RAW Tag Team Champions. Their reign concluded at WrestleMania 35, where The Revival were defeated by the reunited team of Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. The Revival went on to receive a series of tag team title rematches at WWE Live events during the months of April and May. On the June 10 episode of RAW, The Revival defeated Hawkins and Ryder in a title rematch to become the RAW Tag Team Champions for the second time. During the Reunion Show of the July 22 episode of RAW The Revival were accompanied by former WWE Superstar and tag team legend D-Von Dudley, to their tag match lost against The Usos who were accompanied by their father and WWE Hall of Famer Rikishi. During the August 12 episode of RAW, The Revival competed in a tag team match against The Lucha House Party, that was ruled a No-Contest finish after the match was interrupted by the reigning 24/7 Champion R-Truth. Members of the RAW roster chased R-Truth to the ring, attempting to capture the 24/7 Championship. This disturbance resulted in a brawl between the roster and the tag teams. At one point, The Revival defeated R-Truth together to win the 24/7 title before losing the title to R-Truth moments later. On the August 13 episode of SmackDown Live, The Revival joined forces with Randy Orton, sharing mutual disdain for members of The New Day. Their main event six-man tag team match ended with The Revival and Orton defeating The New Day. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Gory Bomb **Double knee facebreaker - 2014 **Inverted Figure Four Leglock **Piledriver- As Walters *'Signature moves' **Chop block **Dropkick **European uppercut **Shin Breaker **Spinbuster **Tope Suicida *'With Scott Dawson' **'Double team finishing moves' ***'Shatter Machine' with Scott Dawson *'Nicknames' **''"The Fever"'' **''"The Powder Keg"'' *'Entrance Themes' **"Down South" by Chris Hodges (NXT; 2014 - 2015; used while teaming with Scott Dawson) **"Attitude" by Deborah Difonzo (NXT; 6 November 2014) **'"Southern Proud"' by CFO$ (NXT; May 13, 2015 – present; used while teaming with Scott Dawson) *'Teams and stables' **The Love Hate Machine with John Skyler **'The Revival' with Scott Dawson (WWE 2014-present) **New Wave with Derrick Driver Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling' **NWA Anarchy Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Derrick Driver **NWA Anarchy Television Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'132' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'WrestleForce' **WrestleForce Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with John Skyler *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Scott Dawson **NXT Year-End Award (2 times) ***Match of the Year (2016) with Scott Dawson vs. #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) in a two-out-of-three falls match for the NXT Tag Team Championship at NXT TakeOver: Toronto ***Tag Team of the Year (2016) with Scott Dawson *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Scott Dawson **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Scott Dawson **WWE 24-7 Championship (1 time) with Scott Dawson External links * WWE.com Profile * CAGEMATCH.net Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1987 births Category:2005 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Live Action Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:NWA New Beginnings alumni Category:NWA Presents alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chattanooga alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:WWE 24-7 Champions